Dreaming Of A White Christmas
by brokenbride
Summary: Emma is dreaming and wishing for snow on Christmas, but what if she gets something she never expected? OneShot.


Dreaming Of A White Christmas

Author: CutUpAngel  
Summary: It's Christmas time in Degrassi. Emma's wishing for snow…but what if she gets something better, something she's only hoped for.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, none of it. Really, to be honest, I don't own much of anything. I just like to write.  
Pairing: Kind of Eman.

Emma's POV

"Are you sure that there's no chance for snow in the forecast?" I asked my mother, Spike, for the fourth time in an hour. I was really hoping for a white Christmas, but only a day before, and still no sign of snow.

"The guy is saying no. But you know, there could still be a chance." Spike said and then turned off the television. "Why don't you just go out for a while. It'll do you some good. Plus, it'll give me a chance to wrap the presents without you seeing what you got."

"Fine, if you want me gone that bad." I laughed and reached up to grab my parka off the coat rack. "I'm not going to be gone for very long though. It's really cold out there." Less than two minutes later I was out the door.

Degrassi Street wasn't a very happening place this time of year. Sure, people had all their Christmas lights on, and it could very well be a winter wonderland. Except that it was missing one thing. Snow.

It was too cold to stay outside for very long, so I decided to walk to The Dot. At least I could get something warm to drink before I went back home. I needed to give Spike time to at least wrap some presents.

When I opened the door to The Dot I was welcomed with a rush of warm air. I walked in, and sat at my usual spot. I noticed that Spinner was working, so that meant that I'd have plenty of time to think about what I wanted to order. Even though I already knew what I wanted.

I heard the door open up behind my table. I didn't turn around to see who had walked in, since it was probably some family coming in for something warm to drink, just like me. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual.

"Emma?" A familiar voice came from behind me. It had been almost a year, but I would have recognized that voice anywhere. The voice belonged to Sean Cameron.

I turned around to see if what I was hearing was really Sean's voice, and to my surprise it was. "Sean…" I had no idea what else to say. I mean, what do you say when the guy who saved your life suddenly comes back almost a year after he left to be with his parents?

"Wow, I didn't think I would see you here. How are you?" Sean asked. 

Oh, if only I could really answer that. Just to say 'Oh, you know, just like old times.' That would be an understatement. I mean, so much had happened since the last time that I saw him. Way too much.

"Oh, you know…" I said. It was simple, and it left things open. So I wouldn't really have to explain much. At least not much at this time. We'd have to save it for another time.

"Oh, that's cool. Umm…my parents. They uh…wanted to come here for Christmas. I don't really know why. Something about this is where I'm really at home. You know…parent stuff." Sean said, in true Sean manner, making me laugh.

"Well I'm glad that you came back for Christmas. You being here is a lot better than what I was hoping for." I said, not really knowing why I said it. God it sounded like I wanted to get back together with him or something. Which was actually what I wanted, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I came back too." Sean said, and then looked right into my eyes. I held his gaze until he looked away. Two could really play at that game. Plus, I wanted him to know what I felt too.

I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was almost 9:00, which meant that I had been gone for almost an hour. I would have to get home soon, or I would be in trouble. Christmas was tomorrow, and our family had a Christmas Eve tradition, and we always followed it.

"Oh, Sean, I have to go. It's Christmas Eve, and you know how my family is. Our whole…thing that we do." I laughed and got up out of my chair. I would have to order my drink to go at the counter.

"Oh, umm…I'll go with you if you want. It'll be cool. It's kinda where I'm going." Sean said and got up from his chair with me. I smiled back at him as I walked to the counter.

Ten minutes later me and Sean were back outside walking towards my house. Before I knew what I was really doing, I reached out and took Sean's hand in mine. He didn't pull away, so we just walked like that, hand in hand.

When we reached Degrassi Street, he let go. "Well, I guess I'll let you go home. I'll see you at school." It was a simple Sean statement, but I knew that it meant something. Deep down, it meant a lot.

I smiled and simply waved back at him. There were no words that I could say to him that would explain what I felt right then. Instead, I just turned and walked the other way, my mind practically racing with emotions.

I was only half-way to my house when I looked up. There were clouds in the sky. I really didn't care if it snowed anymore. I had already gotten more than I could have ever wished for.

Who needed snow, when you had a second chance with your first love?


End file.
